1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular, to a method, apparatus, and computer instructions for processing data. Still more particularly, the present invention relates an improved method, apparatus, and computer instructions for bidding on requests from devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Personal digital assistants (PDAs) are becoming more commonplace. A PDA is a handheld computer that serves as an organizer for personal information. PDAs provide many organizational features, such as a calendar, an address book, a calculator, a memo or notepad, and a task manager. Features from PDAs may be combined with other devices, such cell phones and with other wireless technologies to provide a mobile office for people on the go.
Additionally, many PDAs are Web enabled. In other words, these devices are able access the World Wide Web (“Web”) in a fashion similar to desktop and laptop computers. Further, wireless technologies allow PDAs to access this information from any location in which wireless access is provided for users. With this feature, users may obtain telephone numbers, addresses, and directions for people and businesses using Web-based white or yellow pages from their PDAs. For example, if a user is looking for a gas station, the user may lookup this information and obtain directions to the gas station by looking up this information using a Web-based yellow pages. Further, the ability to find businesses offering items, such as goods or services is particularly useful to a user completing tasks in a task manager. A user may find several businesses that offer the service or item that the user needs to complete a task. In doing so, the user may visit or call these businesses to see what offers or specials that may be present. Also, the user may wish to use a business that is close by to the location of the user. A Website providing directions may be used to find out how far away different businesses are located. Although the ability to find these businesses is useful, checking out each business is often time-consuming.
It would be advantageous to have an improved method, apparatus, and computer instructions for completing tasks in which offers or requests for items are made through Web enabled portable devices.